Count on me
by Pretty Little Percy Jackson
Summary: Spencer was a girl who needed someone. Toby was a lonely boy. What happens when to people meet. A friendship? A new enemy? Or maybe something more? I do not own Pretty little Liars or any of the the characters.
1. Perfect

I remember running away from my home or at least what I thought was my home. I ran and ran and then finally I broke. I started to cry a horrible sob. I needed someone to hold me and that it was okay and that eventually things would be better. Even though inside I knew that wasn't true. I didn't even know what was. I still couldn't believe my parents were mad that I wasn't perfect. I try my hardest all the time but I knew I would never be as perfect as Melissa. I remember when I was only five and she told me "I'll always be **older,smarter,** and more **perfect** than you." I was nine now still nothing had changed but age and time. I still tried to win against Melissa yet she always won. I was tired of it I wanted to be free of my so called 'family'. I needed someone a friend, an enemy, anyone just to help me. I wasn't the most liked girl in school maybe it was because I was so competitive. There were only a few people I called my friends but they were all decoys not permanent. I was going into forth grade this year and I couldn't wait for the year to start. It was summer so it was even worse because I was around my family all the time. I couldn't wait till August. I could start over. I curled up in a ball and let the dam explode from my eyes. I just couldn't believe my parents were upset that I couldn't get everything. The fight started like this...

_I had just gotten home from a game of volleyball on my team we were the little roses. My dad was furious and my mom was disappointed. The last three games I had either been put on the bench or hadn't been in long enough to serve. I didn't even like playing on the team. I liked doing things for fun and enjoyment. My dad started to yell "Spencer, did you even ask to be put in or did you volunteer to be on the bench?" It was true I volunteered I was sore and tired of all the games. I'd been working my butt off between volleyball, swim team, and tennis. I wanted a break, no I needed a break. "Yes I did volunteer. It was only because I was sore and then other day I Almost passed out. I got dehydrated and today I felt a little nauseous. I tried to tell mom but she said I was probably just hungry. So I got some food but I felt even worse after that." I responded but I knew none of that mattered to them. "Spencer, when I was your age I felt that way too but you've got to to take a deep breath and get back in the game. Instead of __**embarrassing**__ the family" Melissa responded. She was going into 7th grade this year and was already the captain of all of her sports teams. Then my mom spoke "Were very disappointed in you, Spencer." That was it I was going to explode in five, four, three, two "If it were Melissa you wouldn't have been disappointed. If it were Melissa you would have let her sit out. If it were Melissa she wouldn't have embarrassed the family." __**BOOM **__the bom went off and it was too late to stop it. "Spencer Jill Hastings, you shouldn't be so jealous of your sister. You need to learn to not let it show." my mom said. She thought I was Jealous I was far from Jealous I just wanted to be equal."For the last time I'm not Jealous. I'm just tired of being ranked the lowest. I'm not perfect and neither is Melissa." I spat at my 'family'. It was Melissa's turn to speak. " I'm close to perfect but Spencer you are far from it." I felt a lump in my throat.I tried to swallow it but it was way to large to do so. "Melissa say your sorry to your sister and Spencer apologize and go to your room." My mom Said. "I'm sorry Spencer. I hope you can forgive me" Melissa said with a sinister smile plastered upon her 'perfect' face. " Now Spencer apologize" My dad said. Instead of apologizing I went straight to my room. I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. My mom came to see me and told me to go and say sorry to Melissa and I did with a fake smile. I was sent to my room for the rest of the night while the rest of the family played scrabble My favorite game. While they were playing I snuck out running. _


	2. HELLO INTERNET

Hi I saw that some of you started to follow me. I was over joyed and would love it if you could review. if I get Two reviews I will post chapter two. Thanks for reading. Love , your fellow little liar


	3. Cavanaugh's

**Hello my fellow fans. Wow I couldn't believe that people read my story. I got a review! Thank you dreamcatch3r. Now on with the story.**

That was how I got here I was still crying. I felt even worse letting the fight replay through my head. It started pouring rain and i was soaking wet. I looked at my surroundings to see where I had ended up at. There was a mailbox that said Cavanaugh's on the sides of it. I knew I wasn't far from my house. I thought I should get up and start heading to the place I was supposed to call home. I saw a shadow come from outside the house near the mailbox. "Hello. Who's there?" A boy came from out of the shadows. He looked my age. The first thing I noticed was his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue. "Um hi. I was just going. Sorry." I said. I got up mind brushed myself off and wiped away my tears. "No your fine. I'm Toby by the way Toby Cavanaugh." He stuck out his hand. I shook it. "I'm Spencer. It was nice meeting you ." I started to walk away shivering. "Wait. Are you okay? Do you want to come inside? " He asked. I nodded and he escorted me inside. "Mom. This is Spencer. I found her outside. she was crying. It seems she ran away from her home." he said. A pretty lady turned around she had light brown and blue eyes like Toby's. " Oh sweetheart. Lets get you cleaned up." Mrs. Cavanaugh said. I hadn't realized it but I was a mess. I had dirt on my face and it looked like a bird made a nest in my hair. She took me to the back and showed me the shower. I bathed and when I got I had on an oversized t-shirt that went down to my knees. Mrs Cavanaugh was calling my parents. Toby made some Hot chocolate. It was amazing. "Thank you so much." I said. I felt so much better. "No problem, Spencer. Wanna play a Game?" Toby asked. "Sure. How about 20 Questions You go first." He put a questioned look on his face. " How old are you?" He asked. Easy. "I'm nine. What about you?" I asked. "I just turned ten. I'm going into fourth grade." he said. "Me too." I said a little too enthusiastically "Really What school do you go to?" He asked me. "Rosewood Elementary. Where do you go." I asked. "I'm going there this year. I've been homeschooled for awhile but this year I'm trying something new." he said I was excited now. Toby started to speak again. "My turn. Why'd you run away from home?" Now that was not an easy question. " Listen Toby it's not that I don't trust you it's just that I don't know you and it's kinda personal." I probably just ruined any hope for a friendship. I just had to bulldoze. "I understand but if you ever want to talk about I'm here. I'd like to get to know you better." he said. A smile danced on my face. "Toby Cavanaugh, you are the sweetest person I've ever met. I really hope we can be friends." I responded. It was his turn to smile. "We are Spencer." he said. The doorbell rang. "Spencer your Mothers here." Mrs Cavanaugh said. I ran towards the door Even though I fought with her and my family earlier I missed them. "Spencer, we were worried sick." she pulled me into a hug. "Thank you for taking care of my baby ." My mom said."Oh no problem. " Mrs Cavanaugh said. We exchanged goodbyes and the moms had promised to meet up for a lunch. Me and Toby were friends now so I was excited to see him again. Once I got home I went to my room to go to sleep. I made a friend today and hopefully something permanent ,someone solid, someone trustworthy. I was a little bit more excited for school and a little bit more hopeful. Maybe everything would be okay.


	4. Old Friend New Friend

**Hello my fellow liars. I love knowing that your all reading this story. I just posted it yesterday and I've already had people from all over the world reading it. One word WOW. Thanks again now on with the story. **

Years had gone bye some days better than others. Me and Toby had built a tight bond. I trust him and he trusted me and that was a good thing. We were going into seventh grade now with fourth, fifth, and sixth flown bye in an instant but a good one. I remember nights when I'd run to Toby's and he would comfort me and make hot cocoa . He always would tell me that everything was going to be okay. He was so convincing that I would even believe him. Toby always comforted me and I always trusted him. I knew we were going to be best friends forever. He was like my savior and I was his angel. It was funny how we were with each other. We've had play dates and watched movies Or play a game. (He tended to kick my butt at scrabble). When we felt adventurous we'd ride our bikes or go for a run. Our favorite spot was looking over Rosewood. There was a log that we would sit at and over watch the city. It was a really tiny city once we looked at it. We wanted to go some where bigger. We made a pact to do so Some day when we were older. Toby was my best friend and I was his. I liked having a friend. we complemented each other. We were like peanut butter and jelly. Mrs. Cavanaugh loved me like I was her own daughter. Mr. Cavanaugh thought I was good for Toby. My parents however didn't like Toby as much as I did. Honestly no one could. My mom liked Toby. She thought he was a good boy. My dad was another story. He didn't like the fact I made a boy friend. He thought I was still his little girl. I mean I still was just an older version. Right now it was the last day of summer. This time I wasn't looking forward to school. I guess me and Toby's endless summer had well ended. There wasn't something bugging Toby. I thought he was just tired and cranky but I figured out he was nervous for school. still was our second year of middle school (or as me and Toby like to call it Junior High) "What's wrong, Tobes?" I asked. He was thinking of an answer. "Nothing just thinking." He said. Well being the curious person I came up with the obvious next question. "About?" He sighed. "Why do you have to be so curious, Spence?" He asked. "Because we're best friends. I deserve to know." I said. He came up with a stupid distraction. "I've gotta go see you Tomorrow." He got up and gave me a hug. I didn't Give him a hug back. I wanted to know what was wrong. "Bye" I said.

The next day came. I got up and dressed for school me and Toby planned to walk there together so I went to his house. We were headed to the school. "Come on Toby!" I said enthusiastically. He was lagging behind. He still wouldn't tell me he was nervous and I was getting kind of aggravated. "I'm coming, Spence." he said with a little shake in his voice. I was just going to call it on out. "Toby Cavanaugh , are you nervous about school?" I walked stopping in my tracks and placing my hands on my hips. I obviously already knew the answer. "No why would you think that?" he **lied** to me. "The real question is why did you just lie to me? I'm your best friend you can't keep anything from me." I said poking him in the chest. "I'm sorry it's just that I don't like it when I show my sensitive side." He said. Awe he was sensitive. "Tobes you can't keep anything from me. We trust each other." I said slinging an arm around his shoulder. "Your right, Spence. I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?" Oh I'm going to have fun with this Or maybe I should give the Poor Guy a break. "Oh really. What did you have in mind Mr. Cavanaugh?" This should be interesting. "I don't know " He said. "Well I have an idea. Will you do me the honor of accompanying me to lunch?" I said in a fake British accent. "Why yes Miss. Hastings I would be nothing but honored to do so" He said with an accent. We both started laughing uncontrollably. We walked in to the building and looked for our seats and sadly we didn't sit next to each other. I was in the front next to a girl named Alison Dilaurentis. She was blonde blue-eyed girl. She was the queen bee. Every guy wanted to have her and every girl wanted to be her. Toby sat in the back in between Noel Kahn and Emily Fields. Noel was the average player and the guy who thinks he's cool and kisses up to every teacher. Emily Fields was a swimmer. She's swam since she was five and is the fastest girl on the team. Class ended. After class we go to talk. Alison eyed me to see whether I was hot or not. "Your Spencer right? Melissa Hastings little sister." She asked. Ugh I hated when people call me that. "Yes I am." I said. "I'm Alison but probably already knew that." She said with her hand on the side of her mouth like she was telling me a secret. I laughed a fake laugh. "Hey. Me and a couple of other girls are sitting together at lunch. Wanna join?" She asked. You know that feeling when you have to please someone or something bad would happen? I felt that . "Sure that be great." I said but took it back n my mind instantly. "Great we'll meet you after fifth period." She said and walked out the door. Toby was headed towards me. "What was that about?" He asked. "Oh you know she just wanted to know if I would have lunch with her and some other girls " I said nonchalantly but very proudly in reality. "Let me guess you said yes." He said with a tint of disappointment in his voice. Then I remembered. "Oh Toby! I'm sorry I forgot we had lunch plans. I'll cancel." I said feeling guilty. He sighed and said "Go ahead and make some girl friends. I can't have you forever." I felt bad but I wanted to do something to return to his sweetness. "I'll make it up to you. Tonight we'll watch a disney movie of your choice." I said hoping he'd take me up on his offer. "Okay ,spence" We hugged and headed to our next class.

**So what do you think of The story? Follow, Favorite, Review, Read.**

**-Pretty Little Percy Jackson**

**p.s. You will get to see scenes of Toby and Spencer watching the movie in the next chapter. Alison Drama is coming up too. Keep Reading.**


	5. Hi Again

Hello My Fellow Pretty Little Liars. How are you? I've had 299 people read this story! Wow oh wow! I love hearing your reviews so I'd really appreciate some more. I took some people's advice. You will get longer chapters and I'm trying to do the whole paragraph thing but it's not as easy as it seems. I really hate auto-correct by the way it's really annoying sometimes it replaces words with not even real words. That's why theres so many mistakes. I'd love to post a new chapter but I'd like a couple more reviews and if by any chance you could follow, favorite, or alert me or this story that be wonderful. Great now I'm probably bulldozing like spencer. ;) I hope you guys continue to read And watch pretty little liars. Who's ready for #WorldWarA? I am! Tell me your theories in the reviewS. Who do you think red coat is? Is Ali dead or Alive? I want to hear.

-Pretty Little Percy Jackson

P.S. If I hear a review from you I'll P.M. You and tell you a little secret I know about the show ** I do not own Pretty little Liars or any of the the characters**.


	6. Lunch Bunch

**Hi Guys. I have bad news. I won't be updating this story until Thursday. I'll try to post one sooner but I am going out of town. Please don't stop reading. I love your reviews so keep giving me more theories , tips, questions, and ideas. School is starting in a week from Monday for me. So I've been cramming book reports and math worksheets. I hate this time of year. I guess my endless summer is well ended. (Story reference ) Tell me what you think of this Chapter I worked hard on it. I personally love it and I kind of get mad at the charters. Read on. **

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the characters. **

Lunch Time came and I was headed over to the table that sat the five of us Alison, Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Me. I knew Alison from Class and Emily from swim team when I was nine. Aria Montgomery was the creative girl of the group. I could tell she was still trying to find who she was. Hanna Marin was a shy girl but once I got to know her she breaks out of that shell. She was bigger than most girls her parents had been fighting so she'd been drowning her self in tubs of chunky monkey. I felt bad for her. She was upset over something her parents were doing. It wasn't her fault and the worst part was people made fun of her. I sat down. "Hey Spence. This is Emily, Hanna, and Aria." Alison said. "Oh. Me and Spencer have already met. From a swim team a couple years ago." Emily said with knowing knowledge. "So what do you guys want to talk about gossip or boys?" Hanna said. " Well yesterday we talked boys so gossip, anyone?" Aria said. I thought for a minute and finally said..."Sure why not" So the five of us began a conversation. One minute it was about Mona Vanderwall (or 'Loser Mona' as Alison preferred). Next it was about Lucas Gottesman (or Hermy another alison reference) Lastly was someone close to someone in the group. It wasn't about one of the lame-o swim team members or about Hefty Hanna as Alison called hanna. It was about Freak Toby (as alison would say). The conversation started like this... "Oh my God did you see freak Toby today?" Alison started out. "His hair gets shaggier every year." Aria commented. "He's got more hair than Ellen Degeneres" Hanna added. "Nice one, Han. You think he's going for a lesbian look?"Alison said looking at Hanna with a proud look. It was like Hanna was her minion and Alison was the master. "Maybe who knows what that demon mind of his." Emily said. Alison looked straight at Spencer like she knew something and the she asked her. "What do you think,Spence?" When Ali asked me that I wasn't sure what to say. I'm sorry were best friends? Pathetic. That's not very nice? Lame. I could always make something up? I'm sure Ali would approve. " I heard he looks in girls windows " I said out loud immediately wanting to take it back. I was the worst best friend ever. Alison influenced me. I felt like hiding. "Really? That Little Pervert." Alison spat. Oh God. "Should I be scared?" Hanna asked with a shaky voice. This isn't Right. "Well I'm closing my windows." Aria said. Toby's gonna hate me. "That's sickening" Emily said. The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. I got up turned around and saw Toby walking towards. "Oh my God why is he walking towards us?" Aria asked like Toby was criminal. Alison had a smug look on her face. "Don't worry girls I've got this" she said. This is not good. "Hey" He said. "Hi." Ali said. "So umm Spence you want me to walk you to class?" he asked. Sure we need to catch up how was your lunch. Oh yeah I might of said something mean about you no biggy right, Tobes? Thats what I should of said but of course I said something different. "Why would I do that?" stop it Spencer. "I know what your doing, Toby. We all do and if you think your going to talk to Spencer or us well... You have another thing coming" Alison spat at him. "what?" He sounded confused and lost. Which made me feel even worse. He was like a little puppy and somebody was about to kick it. "You heard what I said. Now move important people need to get to class." Alison said. He walked away leaving me and the others. "are you okay, spence?" aria asked. No I just hurt my best friend. "Yeah I'm okay." I lied. "Don't worry,girls. I took care of it. Now let's go two more classes and were out of this prison." Alison said demandingly. We walked. Hanna locked arms with me. "Don't worry, Spence. Ali will make sure he stays out if your way." she said comfortingly but it didn't make me feel any better. "Thanks, Han." I said sincerely. At the end if the day we parted our separate ways. I walked home. I was on the Cavanaugh's front porch trying to find the courage to knock on the door. Here I go one...two...three. I knocked. Mrs. Cavanugh opened the door. "Hello, Spencer. Toby's in his room." I smile brightly at her. "thanks" I walked straight back to him and knocked on his door. He opened it. "Hi. Can I come in?" I asked. "Sure" I walked in and he closed the door. "Look, Toby. I know your wondering what was up at lunch today but before you ask. Let me explain." I took a deep breath. "It's all my fault I was the one that said that stupid thing about you looking in windows but Alison influenced me. I know your mad at me but I need you to know that I do care about you and I don't want you to get hurt. And I know..." I babbled. "Spence, I'm not mad." He spoke. What? "Your...your not?" I stumbled. "No I'm not. I know how convincing Alison can be and I know what people say about me. And honestly I don't care." he said. How? What? "You don't" I asked. "Nope. Sure I'm a little disappointed at what you said about me but I'm not mad" he commented. "Oh , Toby!" I hugged him. Stronger than usual. He was shocked at first but then he hugged back. We were best friends and I appreciate him so much. He's taller than me. So his head was buried in my hair. We released. "So are we still on to watch a movie?" I asked hopefully. I looked at him with begging eyes and a puppy dog Face. " Yep. I get to choose." He said. I was so glad he still wanted to watch it. We had this thing about Disney we both loved cliche love stories and magic. "Of course. How about...Up?" He asked. I liked that movie a lot but it was a little sad. "Okay but if I cry don't make fun of me." I pleated. He laughed. "Don't worry I won't. I'll come over at 7:00." He said.

**What did you think? Any characters you want to see more of? Do you think Alison will get in the way of our beloved Spoby? Tell me what you think. I'll try to post soon. You can p.m. me for any of these ifyou don't want to review. Love you all. Kisses-A (jk) -Pretty Little Percy Jackson **

**P.S. Shout out to ****_ Bookworm, Spoby equals awesomeness (Awesome person right here. She always reviews and is so sweet) , SpobyLover39, kaileencolexoxo, Guest (the one who recommended me doing paragraphs), Rachelle, and especially iAmALittleLiar (take notes From this little liar on reviewing). Thanks Guys agann._**

**_Love to all_**


	7. Movie Night and New Beginnings

**Hi since I got two wonderful reviews wanting more. I decided to post a new chapter before I left on my trip. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Read and Review.;) **

**I do not own Pretty little Liars or disney movies. **

I was cleaning up the movie room. I got two blanket and pillows. I was making popcorn and already had the m&m's ready to pour into the bowl. My parents were out of town and Melissa was at a friends house secretly while she was supposed to be watching me. I got two Cokes and Changed my outfit to black yoga pants and a grey v-neck. I pulled her hair back in a high ponytail and took the popcorn out of the microwave. I heard the doorbell ring and ran to the door. "Toby!" I exclaimed. I was so glad he forgave me not many people would. He was always an easy going person "Hey. Ready for movie night?" he asked. I was really excited for movie night. I loved watch a good Disney movie and especially with Toby. "you bet." I said with a bright smile. We took the popcorn with m&ms in it and the soda into the movie room. Toby popped in the disc while I dimmed the lights. The movie started. Sure enough at the part where Ellie dies I had a tear roll down her face. Toby saw and looked at me. Half way into the movie I yawned. Toby was wide awake. My eyes began to droop and close shut. Toby saw this and thought he should leave but I stopped him. "Toby, where are you going?" I asked sleepily. I didn't want him to go I was kinda scared being in my big house alone at night. "Well your tired I thought I should get going." Toby said. "No stay and finish the movie. I'm kinda scared being alone at home" I said with a yawn. He knew I was very stubborn so really here was no point in arguing. So he sat down. The movie had about 15 minutes left and it was only 9:54. I adjusted my position still sound asleep to Toby but I knew exactly what I was doing I placed head on Toby's shoulder. I smiled with pleasure. I hoped he would wrap his arm around me or something. I never thought about it but Toby was a good looking guy. The movie ended and he got up. I noticed and awaked startled. "Toby, are you leaving?" I asked fully awake now. How could I convince him to stay? "Yep spence. You need anything before I go?" he asked concerned. "Can you stay over? I don't like staying alone at night. Melissa is at a friends house and won't be home until tomorrow after school. I really like having you here. Please stay." I said with pleading eyes. "Okay I'll stay can I call my mom and tell her that I'm okay at least." he asked. I nodded. He went to call her. Of course he could I didn't care. We had spend the nights sometimes. Its not like we 'did' anything just stayed in a comfortable position. He came back to the movie room. "My mom said it was fine as long as it was okay with you." he said. Mrs. Cavanaugh knew me and Toby were good friends so she was fine if we had sleepovers. We pulled the pull out bed out of the movie rooms couch. We got the blankets and pillows. We had pillow talk for a while but then I drifted off into a Sweet dream maybe about Toby Two months later. I woke up to the sight of light. A smile was still plastered across my face. I knew why because I was glad that Toby wasn't mad. I was yet nervous what Ali would think of us being friends. Toby knew I wasn't going to hang out with him. I felt bad but he understood. Two months past. More time with the girls. Between the sleepovers, lunches recess and just hanging out. I was really close with Hanna. It was time to tell Alison about me Toby being friends today. I needed to spend time with him. We only had glances in the Hall and those moments when I dropped my pencil. We texted sometimes. Last night I realized that when we got together for a school project and ended up having a food fight at dinner. Nobody was there but me and Toby so it was fine. I got dressed in a black high-waisted skirt and a cream shirt with angel short sleeves that had black outlining on it and slipped on black boots. I grabbed a breakfast bar and hopped into Melissa's BMW. It was Friday. Thank God I needed a break. She dropped me off at the school and I headed into my class. I sat in my assigned seat. Alison was already there and saw me. "Hey Spence! Where were you last night I tried to call." She stated. Here it goes Deep breath and "Listen Ali. What I said about Toby was a lie. We're actually best friends. I know what you think of him but if I have to choose to not be your friend or not being Toby's I guess I'll have to go with Toby. I'm sorry but I didn't want to disappoint the group." I stated. I needed to take another breath. Alison didn't look shocked at all. Which surprised me. "Oh Spencer, you must think I'm stupid. I know you too are. Duh I'm not stupid I've seen you walk around the school. Last year, the year before, and so on and so forth." She spoke. Oh My God! Did she do this on purpose to make us Turn against each other? "Listen if you and freak Toby want to hang out thats fine but it doesn't mean this is over." she continued. Was she threading me? I feel betrayed. She put on a fake smile and finished what she had to say. "So we'll see you on the playground. Join us for lunch, Monday." she acted as nice as possible. Wow Ali was vicious. Class started and ended . Lunch came and went and before I knew it the day had come to a close. Melissa came up in her BMW. "Don't just stand there like a prop, Spence. Get in." Melissa said. I started walking to the car. Melissa had been out on a trip for five so she didn't know I wasn't hanging out with Toby. "Um Melissa can I have a friend over?" I asked a little nervously. She sighed "Fine go get Toby" The thing was I wasn't going to have Toby over I was gonna have someone different over. Which was a little weird. "Actually I was thinking of having Hanna over." Melissa turned her head to me and said. "Who? What Happened?" I laughed a little. "Hanna Marin She's in my class and nothing happened with Toby I just need some girl time." I shrugged. Is it that shocking I know someone besides Toby? "Okay. Fine. Go get her I guess." She said like it was some big miracle. I saw Hanna waiting for her ride home. "Hey Han. You wanna hang out at my place?" I asked. Please say yes... "Sure that's sounds great let me just call my mom and tell her." she started talking to her mom. I was glad Hanna was coming over. She was really nice and funny. "My mom said it was fine. As long as it was good with you" Hanna said. Of course it was fine with me. "Yeah it's fine with me." I said. "Perfect " Hanna replied in a sing-song voice. We walked to Melissa's Car. "Wow! Nice Car" Hanna said. Oh Isn't she wonderful at first impressions. "Thanks. I'm Melissa,Spencer's older sister, Pleased to meet you." Melissa said. "And you as well." Hanna said in response. We hopped in the backseat and buckled in.

**What did you think? Was it good or cheesy?**

**Lots of love -Pretty Little Percy Jackson**


	8. Hanna Or Toby?

**__****Hi Guys! I manage to write on my mom's phone so you got lucky if not I wouldn't have posted until Thursday. I got some reviews and May I just say I'm Flattered. So many people have Read this story and I'd love that to continue. Please keep on reviewing and Reading. So on with the story. **

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars . **

Once we got to the house me and Han headed up to my room and gossiped while reading Seventeen Magazine. "So what do you think about stripes?" Hanna asked. "Huh?" I asked. I was thinking about what Ali said. Could I really be friends with her still? Should I tell Hanna? I trust Hanna and she'd never tell anyone. If I told Toby he'd just get all heroic and tell her to back off. He's an amazing friend but when he gets all Alpha Male then I feel like a damsel in distress and that's just not my scene. Maybe I should tell Hanna she always has good advice. "This season! Stripes! What do you think, Spence?" I laughed a little. Oh, Hanna. Then I said. "Oh stripes. Perfect." I meant it but my voice sounded out of it. "What's on your mind , Spence?" she asked. I'm going to tell her Big breath in Big breath out. "Okay I'm going to tell you something and you can't tell anyone else, promise?" I asked "I promise, Spencer" Okay I can do this. "I lied. Toby doesn't really peep in windows. I just did that to hide who I am. I'm really his best friend. I told Alison today. She already knew. She tried to set us against each other but it didn't work even though we haven't hung out at all these last couple of weeks. She set me up. She wants me to act like nothing happened. Do you know how hard it is? I feel betrayed. I'd tell Toby but I can't because then he'll go all Alpha Male and I really can't lose you guys. I really like hanging out with you. Your one of my best friends but I just don't know what to do. " I spilled my heart out and before I knew it I was in tears. Hanna was hugging me and telling me it was going to be alright. I then knew we would be best friends. "Wow. You really trust me." she said. She acted like not many people did. I thought that the other girls trusted her too. "What do you mean? Doesn't Alison trust you?" I asked her while sniffling. "She doesn't. She said I was lucky to be in the group because I'm fat. She calls me Hefty Hanna as a joke but it hurts." She said with a sob. I felt bad for her . Alison is Evil. Not only that but she's hurt both of us I bet aria or emily are next or have they already been hurt. I thought friends were supposed to be nice and tell you the truth but it doesn't mean she has To be mean about it. I know were in middle school there's tons of drama but she isn't drama she's twisted. I mean I'm supposed to be nice and act like nothing happened but it did. "Listen. You don't have to take it. None of us do." I said but little did I know that it would still happen. " Your right." she said with a small smile. "Spencer, Dinner is ready." My mom yelled from down stairs. "You want to stay the night?" I asked Hanna. She smiled brightly. "Sure. We can talk about you and Toby!" she screeched. Woah woah woah. I did not like Toby like that. Plus were best friends. That would ruin everything. "We're just friends, Han. Besides why would he like me that?" I asked. "For now your friends." Hanna said. Oh no why were my cheeks getting red? Was it hot in the room? Well I am wearing boots. "Oh My God! Your blushing, Spence." She stated. I was? Oh no I was. "Let's go eat dinner Hanna." I said. And with that we walked out the door.

Monday came and I sat next to Alison, my assigned seat. I was not in a good mood. It was Monday. "Hey, Spence. Have a good weekend?" Alison asked. Are you Freaking kidding. I wasn't doing much just Pouring my heart out to Hanna on Friday about you, Trying my best to not mention the incident on friday about you on Saturday, and on Sunday I was dreading seeing You on today. So yeah pretty straight forward weekend. "I had a good weekend. What about you?" I said like nothing was wrong . Of course that was a big old lie but I wasn't gonna let Alison get to me not this morning. "Oh it was great. You should have come over we need to catch up." She said. Yeah cause I'm a whole new person now that I'm allowed to talk about Toby. God she's pathetic. "Yeah. Maybe" I said with a sarcastic smile. Class started. Then it ended. Then lunch happened and I was torn Hanna or Toby?  
Hanna needed me. Toby didn't have anyone. What if I like combined the groups that be alright? Oh who am I kidding we come from different worlds. Maybe I should stop being friends with Toby? No thats a terrible thing to say Spencer! I told myself. Hanna really deserved a good friend and I wanted to be that. She was going through a rough time in her life. Her parents were filed for divorce. I felt bad for her. I don't know what I'd do if My Parents got a divorce. Ugh the thought Is terrible. I mean you get married and have kids and then you decided that he or she is aggravating. Then you cheat or start fighting or both. Then you get a divorce and your husband or wife walk out on you leaving you with there and your kid. It's terrible. I mean you have to truly love someone. I want to make sure I do love him. The guy I marry that is. I love a lot of people In my life. My mom, dad, my sister (As hard as it is to believe), my aunts, uncles, grandparents anyone related to me, Hanna, Aria, Emily, And of course Toby. He is probably the person I love most. He is always there for me and I'm always there for him. We do love each other a lot. And I hope its always like this forever. I thought maybe I should sit next too him. In a perfect world me, Hanna, and Toby could sit together. The world isn't perfect though so I decided to go to Hanna, Aria, Emily and Alison. I walked towards them and flashed Toby a smile. I felt awful. He smiled in return but his face was full of disappointment. Oh that face was something that made my heartbreak into a million pieces. I needed to find him a friend. Toby isn't liked by many people. I don't know why. He's kinda a loner. Poor Toby but I didn't know that Toby's life was about to get worse.

** The Feels! Poor Toby. :( He doesn't deserve it and Spencer needs to see the light because next chapter is a twist that will affect his life FOREVER. Review! **

**-Pretty Little Percy Jackson**


	9. Spoby or Tobison nah how an

**Hi guys. So Sorry about no Updates. I got Writers Block. This chapter has Knots and Tangles. I also Wrote it in Toby's POV! It's interesting. Read and Review!**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

I saw Spencer at lunch. She looked puzzled. Probably second guessing our friendship she'd been doing that a lot these days. I mean I love her I really seriously love her but she was pretending not to be my friend. I knew she had told Alison that we were but she didn't tell me the whole story. Something was bothering her. She wouldn't tell me that. I'd wish she would. She walked towards Hanna and the girls. She smiled at me. I smiled back but was disappointed I really needed to spend sometime with her. We don't ever hang out. I needed to talk to her my mom was acting strange. I think she's sick. I tried to tell myself she wasn't but last night my dad was on the phone with her doctor. Talking about her and said she was sick. I don't know what she has I don't think anyone does. I needed Spencer. She would tell me it was okay. I sat alone at lunch. Again. I had been alone at lunch about all year and it was already december. There was a winter formal type of dance coming up. I was going to ask Spencer, but I knew she wouldn't say yes. I had a crush on Spencer. I've had a crush on her since we were ten. I guess something about those mocha eyes and that chocolate brown hair that made me find her pretty scratch that beautiful. The thing was though I liked my best friend more than a friend. If only she liked me back. She probably never would. Lunch ended. School ended. I went home. "I'm home Mom." I said and headed to my room. My mom didn't answer which was weird. I thought maybe she was out. Sometimes she is when I get home. Then I heard the doorbell. I went towards the door and opened it. It was Alison. Oh God. Why her? She stole my best friend and is now coming into my house? "Hey Toby. Can I come in?" she asked. No. "Sure." I said and she walked in. "We need to talk about Spencer." Alison said Why does she want to talk about Spencer? "Listen I know that Spencer is your best friend but things change and people grow and Spencer needs me she needs all of us except you. So it's time for you to move on find someone else. I know you like Spencer but she doesn't feel the same way. If you heard all the things she said about you You would probably have a Different perspective of her. Spencer and I are going to be close and you and her are only going to communicate for projects or if it's necessary. Maybe me you could be friends. I play a great Spencer you'd be surprised about people sometimes they can have so many different personalities." She continued. "Toby I know that it hurts but she doesn't like you she's been using this whole time for last two months I've heard her complain about you. It's over. Are we clear?" She asked. I just now realized that Spencer wasn't my friend I was just someone to play with. She played with my emotions and told me fake secrets. I guess I didn't really know Spencer. I guess she really hated me. I understood that our friendship wasn't real how could someone like her like someone like me. I hadn't realized it until now but tears were slipping out of my eyes. "Alison. Your right. Spencer isn't my friend I guess I'm just her puppet." I said. "You all our. That girl isn't right." she said. "Anyway we could be friends if you want. We practically already are." Alison said. I guess I could use a friend. I nodded my head and we went into my room. From then on we continued to hang out for the rest of the school year every Saturday and Wednesday. Spencer was out of my mind and hopefully wouldn't return. Spencer wasn't my crush anymore. She was my betrayal. I remember when we fought and decided to go separate ways. FLASHBACK Spencer knocked on my bedroom door. I suspected my mom let her in. I opened it and she shut it. "Hey Tobes. What's up you haven't responded to any of my text or emails or replied to any. Of my calls? Are you okay? Did I do something?" She asked. I hadn't communicated to her in awhile. I was tired of being put back in the box after she played with me. I even heard her talking about me at lunch one day. I then knew we weren't friends anymore. "Where should I start?" I said I'm usually not this rude but she deserved it. "What's going on Toby whatever is wrong we can get through it." She said. We've never fought before. I wasn't prepared usually I'm calm but right now I was a little heated up. "Can we Spencer? I know you've been Talking about me. At first I didn't care but then I thought about and said no I should care because that's not what friends do. We haven't hung out in weeks and didn't call when I needed you most. I'm scared Spence My Mom's sick there thinking about putting her in a sanatarium. I needed you to sit by me at lunch and I understand that Hanna needed you but did you ever think I needed you too. I don't care that your friends with the others but would it kill you to hang out with me? I know I'm just Freak Toby and your Beautiful Spencer were from different worlds maybe we should just stop hanging out I need someones shoulder to cry on as well. I needed your shoulder to cry on Spencer." I said with tears dripping out of my eyes. I felt like such a girl but I'm worried about my mom. Spencer looked at me sadly. "I'm so sorry Toby. I didn't know. I'm sorry about your mom and how I wasn't there. I'm a terrible friend. You deserve someone better anyone but me." She replied sobbing. I felt bad and then I thought about what Alison said. No I'm not giving into her. I'm not her Puppet. "Spencer don't cry. It's just that we aren't good for each other. People are right I'm just a Freak and your just a Beauty. Our worlds don't match up. Your the rich, preppy, smart, and beautiful Spencer Hastings. I'm the freak, loser, lonely and weird Toby Cavanaugh. We just need to go our separate ways." I said calmly and a little sad. I'm going to miss Spencer Hastings but I'm also going to be happy not having to worry about her. "Your right about everything but the part about me and you. Your the Sweet, Smart, Sensitive, Cute and Trustworthy Toby Cavanaugh. I'm the Loser. I'm the Freak. I'm the Nerd. I'm the Weird. I'm the Betraying Spencer Hastings. Just Remember Something Toby Cavanaugh. I Love You more than anyone in the world. And if you didn't feel this way and I wasn't such a bad friend. " Spencer said. She sounded like the old Spencer I loved. She couldn't stay this way forever though. "Spencer I loved the old you but the new you is someone I didn't know it's not the girl I've grown up with." I said. We weren't fighting but I was disappointed. "I'm still the same girl." She said. "No Spencer No your not." I said and opened the door for her. She exited with a new attitude and state of sadness. END OF FLASHBACK. I guess me and Spencer weren't as close as I thought. I missed her...old her. It was true that she talked about me and honestly it didn't matter. After that day Spencer's attitude had changed and her and The girls were closer. I'd see her at lunch and in class. Sometimes on a lucky day I'd run into her our if school. Things our different now. It was another Wednesday with Alison. "Knock Knock." The Blonde Beauty Said. I had a crush on Alison now she was...different now. "Hi" I said. She came into my room. "So our these your Toys?" She asked picking up a model of a motor cycle. "Careful don't drop it" I said taking it out of her hands and our hands touching. "I know you wanna kiss me" She said. It was true she looked so pretty. I leaned in but then I heard my mom. "Oh Toby your up. Hi Alison. Would you like me to make you something to eat?" She asked us. She had just gotten up. It was official something was wrong with her. "Mom it's 4:00. We just got home." I said trying to explain to her but instead she went off going to make some snacks. "Did she just get up? God Talk about Lazy." Alison said. That crossed the line I didn't like Alison so much anymore. "I think she's sick Alison." I said to her. "Yeah I just told you it's called Lazy." She reminded me. "Get out!" I shouted. "Toby I thought you liked me." She said hurtfully. "No I don't maybe you should find some other guy to play with." I spat at her. "This isn't the end Toby Cavanaugh. You just wait." She Said more like yelled. I was a little nervous at the fact she actually threatened me. I guess that's the real side of Alison I just now saw. I hate her for saying that. I've lost two people this year Spencer and Alison. My Mom is included I guess since she's going to Radely. I guess there's no happy endings for me. There never will be.

**Wow Toby is so sad. Which makes me mad. This Chapter was pretty awful. Review what you thought about it. **

**-Pretty Little PercyJackson**

**P.S. What this you think about the episode on Tuesday?**


	10. Things Change People Grow?

**Hi guys. you are probably really mad at me for not updating. It's been a crazy week. I started school. My theater classes have started up again and I started reading a book. oh I forgot about how I over fangirled about Pretty Little Liars. Yeah so crazy busy. I'm trying to give myself an update day but I'm not sure what day. You probably want me to shut up so yoi cam read my horrible writing so BAI! **

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the label names mentioned. **

Life Sucks. Toby and I don't hang out anymore. I'm worried about him. His mom is in Radely Sanatarium. Alison and I are on good terms now. We still have our moments where I get pissed at her or she's just a total bitch. I guess that is how life is. It was The Summer Now the Summer of 7th Grade. We just got out today. I was In a state if depression sort of Toby never stopped bye. That's when I knew it was official. Toby Cavanaugh hated me. It pains me to say that. I guess it was because I said bad things about him. The real reason was because I was hiding my feelings for him. I realized the day Toby and I got in a disagreement that Toby had a crush on me. He called me Beautiful. Not just once Three Times! Then I figured it out I had a crush on the sweet Toby. He said I'd changed since we met. I was older now but that wasn't what he was preferring to. He was preferring to the fact the way I acted had changed. He was right. I was wrong. I talked nasty about him a couple of times. I hated myself because of it. Alison put the influence on me. I tried to stand up for him but I always ended up being the one who would talk about him. Alison and I were best friends you could say. We were the closest in the group. She was coming over right now it was a Wednesday. Alison walked through the door. "Oh My God!" she screamed. "What's wrong Ali?" I asked. Sometimes she could be such a drama queen. "That Toby Cavanaugh. Who does he think he is?" She asked. That name made me blush but I couldn't show weakness not in front of Alison. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Well I was just walking to your house and he comes up grabs me and yells at me for stealing you. He says that he'll steal something from you one day. He hates us and he's seeking revenge. God he's such a little!-" Alison was cut off by me. "Are you sure that Toby did that? It doesn't sound like him." I wanted to think Toby didn't do that. No I knew Toby didn't do that. "Oh course it was Toby, Spence. I don't pull this stuff out my ass. We need to take of him." She said. "What do you mean?" I asked. She not think about... "I mean we need to make sure his ass ends up where it belongs. In the grass." She said. What?! No! "You can't do that. You can not hurt Toby. You just can't." I said with feeling in my voice. I did it. I showed my feelings. "Oh my God, Spencer Hastings Is in love with Freak Toby. Aren't you. Oh this Is gold." Alison said quite amused. Oh great the secrets out and there's no taking it back. I could just play it off like she's wrong. "No I'm not but he was my friend." I said cooly and collectively but with alison it came out as 'Yes let me Fangirl all night about it!' "Oh sure ,Spencer. I can see it in your eyes. oh you really are pathetic." Alison said. She didn't really mean that. Did she? "I'm leaving now. It turns out your a freak too. See you at Hanna's on Saturday. By the way Don't tell the girls about this or it will come back and bite you in the ass." Alison said and walked out the door. I started to form a lump in my throat. Luckily my sister was out and my parents were at work. Then I saw someone who I needed to see. Toby. Standing at the door being adorable as always. I went to open it. "Hey" said with a sniffle. "What are you doing here?" I was still choking backs sob I wanted to release. "I needed to tell you something. I needed to tell you the truth. But most importantly I needed to see you." He said. Oh Go my feelings kicked in. And in five four three two "Toby" Another sob. "Toby" I said hugging him. At first he seemed shocked at my hug but then he hugged me back and stroked my hair. "Sbhhh shhh Spence sit down and tell me what's wrong." He said sweetly. "Okay." I sat down and Toby sat next to me wrapping an arm around me and I placed my head on his shoulder. "Alison told me some nasty things about you graving her and threading her this afternoon. She told me that you were seeking revenge on me. I didn't want to believe it so I didn't. I stuck up for you. Then she said I was pathetic because I was-still your friend. She said I was a freak just like you. I've said some things about you and I'm not proud of it but I still Love you I still want you in my life. I know you hate me. I know I'm the worst Best Friend in the universe. I know that but when I walked out from the day we had our disagreement. I was broken and lost and didn't know what to do because Your my best Friend. And my favorite person." I said. My head was up from his shoulders and I was looking into his beautiful blue eyes with love, care, and apologetic look in my eyes. "Spencer, I never said that Alison came to my house cause we used to hang out but I stopped cause she made fun of my mom and called her lazy. I couldn't believe that she said that I thought she was my friend. That's my mom. She in Radely and I'm in a bad state right now." He started to cry. "I needed you, Spencer. This no contact between us is tearing me up. I can't stop thinking about you and our fight. I'm sorry I was mad at you and didn't listen but-" I cut him off I couldn't handle the heart break in his voice. "Toby, I'm sorry about everything. just sit here with me and Let's cry away all of our worries and tears." I said putting my head back on his shoulder and for the first time I realized the way we acted together made us look like a couple sometimes. "Okay, Spence Okay." He said and kissed me on the head. I closed my eyes and let my tears bleed out and Toby just held me close. Before I knew that I was off to sleep snuggling up to Toby.

**What do you think? Review please. I need Ideas I'm going through writers block and it sucks so please I want you to show me what your talented minds have stored up into your brain! **

**Kisses-Pretty Little Percy Jackson**

**P.S. you guys ready for the season finale?**


	11. Don't hate me

**Hey guys you are probably expecting a new chapter. I really really want to update, but sadly I'm not done writing The last two weeks have been crazy. First it was Percabeth's anniversary week the the 18th through the 25th. Then I watched the last two episodes of Pretty little Liars. (I'll fangirl in a minute.) Then I finished The Fault in Our Stars By:John Green. I cried alot about that I can't believe how much words can ruin you. then I went to a s stupid dance. School has been going on now and I have theater and fangirl times. So yeah I'm kinda busy. I can't believe EzrA is A I'm broken by it. I think AriA and him are working together. I cried when I found. **

**Now the story. I have so many ideas but I can't incorporate them yet. I really wish I could. I'm almost done writing it and It will be up by Tuesday. I'm so sorry. Give me some ideas Please! **

**-Pretty Little Percy Jackson **


	12. Crushing on you

"Toby" Spencer Mumbled in her sleep. Again. For the first time ever I feel like Spencer Hastings actually might like me. That's a thought I never thought I'd think. It was 11:30 and her parents were going to be home any minute I bet. I decided to get up and go. Spencer stirred and her eyes opened. "Toby where are you going?" She asked. "I got go but I can come back tomorrow if you want." I offered. Her face began to glow and she smiled. "Please Toby will you? I understand if don't I've been so terrible to you. I'm so sor-" she started to speak. "Shhhh Spencer it's okay it's past us now." I wanted to go for a bold move so I kissed her...on the head. Yeah I guess I was kinda a wimp. "I gotta go but I'll be here in the morning." I said getting up. "Okay love you." I froze she just said love you to me. Does that mean she likes me? I wish there was handbook for this stuff. "You okay tobes?" She asked. I went up to her and hugged her. "Bye Spence"

I walked away and headed towards my house but then I heard a voice. "Well look at you playing the night and shining armor." I turned around and there she was a blonde blue eyed girl. The 'it' girl. "Alison?" She smirked. "Oh Toby. Don't act like were strangers. Please I've watched the whole best friend act to Spencer. I should be giving you a pat on the back and a gold medal for that act." I raised my eyebrows. "It wasn't an act Alison I really am her best friend." I told her with confidence. "Oh so I'm guessing the exchange of I love you weren't acts either." I was angry now. "You were spying on us?" She looked at me obviously satisfied. "Oh don't act surprised it's not the first time I've looked in your window and definitely not the last. I saw the way you went charging in there acting like you cared and like she did nothing. I saw both of you crying, cuddling you looked like you enjoyed it. I bet you like her back don't you". Wait what does she mean Spencer likes me?...Spencer likes me. "Wait what do you mean like her back?" I needed this answer. "I mean it exactly how it sounds she likes you. You like her. You'd be good for each other, but then there's me your other half. I know how you felt about me. I wished I'd known it before but I'm willing to take a chance, Toby. " What did she mean she wants to date me I'm freaking 14. I'm in eighth grade. I don't know how to be a boyfriend. "Alison I don't like you like that not now not ever." I told her. She looked at me with rage and fire in her eyes. "You made your choice, Toby but remember me an Spencer are best friends now and it will be like this forever so get used to it. Oh and don't forget just because I said I was willing to date you doesn't make us any different and if you dare go tell Spencer about this I swear to God I'll tell everybody your secret and I'll make sure your life is a living hell." She said walking away. I felt like she wanted me to suffer and I know why now. I probably should tell Spencer but I won't. My life already is Messed up. Maybe I should just run away it's not like anyone would miss me. I got home about 12:03 my dad looked worried. He has been ever since my mom went to Radely. "Toby your Mom is slowly fading. She's in a bad state and she needs us to support her. If something happens I just want you to know I'm still always gonna be here for you." My dad spoke. He knew I was going to see spencer so he knew I was safe. I felt bad for him. "Dad I know that and don't say it like something's going to happen mom is going to be fine soon she'll come home and-" I was interrupted. "Toby your mom is not coming home!" He shouted. I felt tears coming on. "Toby I didn't mean it. I'm just stressed ." he said. "it's okay dad I understand I'm just gonna go to bed." I said a little scared I left like life was in slow motion. "okay Good night." My dad said hugging me as I went to my room.

The Next day I woke up to the sun shining. It seemed like a good day so I decided to make a picnic for a day in the park with Spencer. I finished making the lunch. Then I headed over to Spencer's House. _Knock Knock_. "Hey Tobes!" She said enthusiastically. "You ready to go?" I asked her. "Where?" She asked I grabbed her hand. "Just follow me." I said. She giggled. "Okay One second. MELISSA!" An older girl waltz down the stairs. "No need to shout Spencer. You could have moved your lazy ass up the stairs." She glared at her. "Well I was heading out so I just wanted to let you know me and Toby are going out to...Where are we going Toby?" She asked me. "To the Park." I responded. "Okay that's fine I'll tell mom and dad. Do you have your phone?" Melissa asked. Spencer nodded. "Okay have fun you two." Melissa said. Spencer spoke "Now I'm ready to go." We began to walk. I decided to make conversation. "So How have you been the last couple of months?" She looked up at me. "I've been okay. I'm better now knowing that your here." She smiled at me and squeezed my hand. "Well ditto to that I've missed you tons." I said. It was so much better having her near. Spencer made me feel needed. "I bet I missed you more." She said like it was a game. Everything was a game to her and she had to win. So I decided to take the heat. "I bet I missed you most." I said. She looked at me smiling. Then she did something that definitely changed the game. She kissed me. It was soft and gentle. She decided to pull away after 3 seconds. "Sorry I just-" I cut her off thats when I stopped in my place and kissed her back. She smiled and kissed me back to. Thats when Spencer Hastings and I started to develop more than just a crush on each other.


	13. Again

**Hey hey! First off I found an inspiration to write again. I started writing This yesterday and finished about 2 Minutes ago. I personally love this chapter. I mean it's a little cliche but I like it. I'm dying for reviews you guys. Please i love ideas and reviews. Spoby equals awesomeness. please review I love yours. Well enough about me and more about spoby. **

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

I was smiling into Toby lips. I can't believe were kissing. Is this actually happening. "You talk way to much" Toby murmured into my lips. We were kissing in the park. If Alison or my dad saw me they would die. Scratch that if anyone saw us they would die but right now I didn't care about the rest of the world. I put my hands around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips. His tongue brushed under my lip and I started to laugh. Toby stopped kissing me. "What's so funny?" I touched my lips "It tickled" I said. He stood there looking at me in astonishment. "Your such a Goofball, Spence." he said. "I know. That kiss was...Oh my God we just freaking kissed." I said. I was now realizing what had just happened. "I'm sorry I got out of hand I should of just sorry." He said bashfully. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Sorry? That was the highlight of my life. Your a really good kisser. What exactly was that though?" I asked,but then thought of a better question. "What exactly are we?" He then started to kiss me. Again. I then forgot what I was saying and he murmured into my lips "You ask to many questions" I just kissed him it was a long and sweet kiss. Then we released. "We can be what ever you want to be, Spencer." He said walking over to the grass laying down a blanket. I plopped down on it and opened the picnic basket he brought. We sat there and ate. I didn't know what I wanted actually I did but I just thought about what others would think and then I backed down. I needed to go with what I wanted but... Why don't I just tell him how I feel what could happen? "I want to be with you." I pecked him on lips and he smiled. "Well I'm glad were on the same page." He paused for a minute. "So are you like my girlfriend now?" He asked sort of nervously. I smiled at him. "If your like my boyfriend." I said. "So it's official were together." He said. I raised my coke "To us" I said he raised his and clinked his can to mine. "To us" He echoed and then he leaned in and I leaned In too and we kissed. Again. After we finished the picnic we decided to spend the day in the park. We laid in the grass watching the clouds just like old times. "Toby, can I ask you something?" I asked. "You just did." He replied. "Haha very funny. But I'm serious." I told him and turned my head to him. "What will happen when Alison finds out? She's going to break us up." I said. He smiled. "That's never going to happen." He said but I was still worried. "Toby you say that now but when she sees us." I started talking. "Spencer, thats never going to happen." He said and kissed me. "Okay fine your right. We aren't going to let that happen." I said confidently. After the park at 9:00 he walked me home. We got to the steps. We started making out. After a while we released. "You sure know how to walk a girl home." I said smiling. He held my hand out and began to walk away. "I'll call you." He said. I sighed dreamily. "Bye" I closed the door and began to walk to my room. Melissa was standing in the kitchen. "I saw that you know." She said. I flinched and turned to face her she looked at me smiling. "I'm not going to tell. I think it's nice you and Toby are dating." She said. I was a little confused. "Wait why are you being nice?" I asked her. "Because, Spence I realized that maybe I could be a good older sister for a minute. I had a boyfriend when I was your age and I was always scared someone would catch me. I don't want you to be scared. Besides I think Toby is a good guy." I was a little amazed I didn't what to do so I hugged her. "Thank you so much, Melissa. I really appreciate it." I said. Melissa released me. "Oh I'm so glad we can call it a truce. I'm tired of fighting." she continued. "So you and Toby?" I blushed. "Yeah well it turns out he's liked me or awhile and he wasn't mad. I'm just scared about Ali's reaction." I told her. "Here's a little advice. I've had boyfriend's my friends haven't liked so much but Alison well that's a different situation. She is going to be tough to get around but just make sure she doesn't drive you away from Toby. Trust me she'll manipulate you." Melissa told me. She was right Alison would do anything to have Toby's head on a stick. She hated him and that is something I know for a fact. Toby and I agreed we wouldn't let it happen but I'm worried. "Well Spence I'm going to bed and you should too. oh and mom and dad went on a business trip so I'm responsible for you." She said. "Okay when are they coming back?" I asked. "Not until next week. I'll be in my room. Night" She told me. I walked To my room my phone vibrated.

So glad to call you mine.-Toby

I giggled and pulled up a new text.

Glad to be yours. Xoxo-Spencer

I replied and within a minute I got a text but this time it wasn't from Toby.

I saw you, Spence. You and the freak got together congrats you've gone from goody goody in plaid to dating someone. Bad. -Alison

Oh Dammit. I decided to call Toby. _Ring ring ring_ "Hey Beautiful." He said. I smiled but then snapped out of it. "As much as I'd love to praise you for being the best boyfriend ever I have important news." I told him. "What kind of news?" He asked concerned. I took a breath. "Alison saw us." I said. He paused. After a minute or two he responded. "How?" He asked hesitantly. "Well she is my Next door neighbor and she texted me telling me about how she knows were dating. Melissa saw us too. God. Maybe we shouldn't keep us a secret. I'm willing to take a risk." I said. He laughed. "Wow I guess my Spencer is going Badass now. It kinda is hot." He said. I'm talking to my boyfriend on the phone. Toby Cavanaugh is my boyfriend. "Well luckily You can get more of that whenever you want." I said in a different voice. "Then how about I get more of that over dinner on Friday. I'll pick you up at 8?" I was flattered and I'd never been on an actual date without a chaperone and since my parent were out of town. I guess he does make me Badass. "Of course I'll come. If your there I'm there." I told him. "God I wish I could kiss you right now." He told me I blushed but luckily he didn't see me. "Well you can on Friday." I said in a sing-song voice. He sighed "I don't think I can wait that long." I laughed. "We've known each other for almost 4 years and never kissed. I think you can wait a day or two." I told him. He sighed. Again. "Alright I love you, Spencer. Sweet Dreams, Sweetheart." He Said. I smiled crazy when he dropped the l-bomb. I mean we've said it before but we were friends then now were a couple. It's different. "I love you too, Toby so so much." I paused and made a kiss noise in the phone. I guess this is what love really felt like.

**What do you think? Thoughts, Comments, Questions? Review!**

**~Pretty Little Percy Jackson**


	14. Broken

Hey** Hey! Another Chapter what what! I'm so sad about this chapter I mean it's pretty gruesome. I wrote this today and it's pretty good. And of course there's spoby fluff but not as much as the last two chapters ;) Enough telling you time to read. Don't forget Review Review! **

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **I have a girlfriend. No more importantly Spencer Hastings is my girlfriend. Wow waking up and replaying yesterday in my head. I get to see her on Friday too. Damn who knew we had such a connection. Today I'm going to visit my mom. My dad is coming with he said it's an important visit. "You ready to go, Toby?" My dad asked. Phone. Check. Letter to mom. Check. "Yeah I'm ready." We drove to the train station that would take us to Darkette County. My dad decided to talk to me about why it was important, but I already had an Idea of what was going to go down. "Your Mom as you know loves you so much, Toby. She has had a great life, but when she started to get sick things changed and" he started to cry and I knew what was going down. "Your mom might" He paused. I was crying now. "She might not be your mom when you get there." He told me. I decided to speak now. "So she'll be there but she won't be with us." I said and he nodded. We got out the car and went to the train and sat in silence on the way there. I decided to text Spencer.

Hey Beautiful.-Toby

My dad looked over at my phone and shook his head. "What?" I asked. He then randomly asked me a question that Badass Spencer said last night I could answer. "So who are you texting?" I took a breathe. "My girlfriend" I said. He raised an eyebrow. "Spencer?" He asked. I nodded my head and he continued. "When did that happen?" I told him about yesterday and he looked at me smiling. "What?" I asked. "I'm just happy that you can focus on the good in life instead of the hell with your mom." He told me. "Well with Spencer she helps me focus on the good in life." Which was true. I felt my phone vibrating. It was Spencer. I went too the back of the train. "Hey Spence. Hows my gorgeous girlfriend?" I said. "I'm amazing now that I'm talking to you. So are we still on for dinner tomorrow?" Let me think did anything change. Nope. My night is devoted to Spencer. "Yeah I'm still picking you up at eight. So what did happen that gave me the honor of getting a call from you?" She paused. "Well I wanted to check up on you. How's your mom?" She asked. I sighed. "She's okay. I'm actually going to go see her right now." I took a breathe. "Toby, I know this is hard for you. I could have come with you if you wanted." She said. I smiled. "How amazing are you? I mean you want to take time on your free day to come see my mother?" I asked. "Well I'd do anything for you." She told me. "Thanks but my dad is here." I told her. "Okay, but you'll call if you need me right?" She asked as if something bad was going to happen. "Of course, Spence. The bus just stopped, I'll call you later. I love you." I told her. She sighed worriedly "I love you too. Bye" The phone call ended and my dad and I were walking to Radley Sanatarium. "Hi were here to see Marion Cavanaugh" My dad told the nurse at the front. "Sure last name" the nurse asked. "Cavanaugh." The nurse then buzzed us in and we headed towards my mom's room. Me and my dad took a deep breathe and walked in. "Marion, you have visitors." The nurse said. "Oh hello. Who might you be?" She asked. She couldn't remember me or my dad. I started crying. "Mom it's Toby remember?" I asked. She looked at me curiously. "I do not remember you. I'm sorry but maybe if you refresh my memory." She said. "I'm your son.. I drew you pictures that you hung on the fridge. You taught me things about life. I showed you what I'd learn In school. You showed me goodness in the world. You tucked me in goodnight... You comforted me when I was scared. Your my mom." I yelled and she looked at me like I was a stranger. My dad put a hand on my shoulder. "Toby, if you want we can go." He whispered to me. I looked at him angrily. "No I want her to remember." I said letting the tears trickle down my face. "She can't Toby. She's gone." I lost it then and broke into a terrible sob. Then my mom came and said to me. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, boy" I was then broken. My mom was gone. My dad decided to that we leave. He kissed my mom a goodbye kiss and I gave her a hug, but she wouldn't remember Tomorrow. We got on the train and headed back to Rosewood. When we got back in town I decided to go see, Spencer. _Knock Knock Knock_. She opened the door. "Hey Toby." She looked at my tearstained face. "What's wrong?" She asked worried. "My mom. She can't remember me." I said and started to cry once more. "Oh Toby." She pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Baby." She said and looked up and wiped the tears off my face. "I wish I could make things better, Sweetie" She paused. "I really do." We sat down and cuddled. She was scared for me and I could tell that she cared and I loved her for it. "Spencer?" I asked my voice still croaked from crying. "Yes, Baby" She said. I sighed "How are you pushing me through this?" I asked her curiously. She was helping me when I felt like I was run over by a truck. "Because I love you and don't like seeing you unhappy." I then kissed her. She kissed back and the world seemed to be at a truce for a moment, but sooner or later it would recompense and I would be the victim. We went back to cuddling and fell asleep on the couch.

**What do you think? Comments, Questions, Thoughts? That's what Reviewing is for! **

**~Pretty Little Percy Jackson**


	15. I'm glad I have you

**Hello Liars! How are you? I've had a long week so I'm making it official. Updates on weekends! So if I update on a weekday you are so lucky! Okay I'm a hard time living without PLL so I'm the one thats broken this time but I'm not the only one. Read and Review. More reviews =more updates! **

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

I woke up with an arm protectively around my waste and in the living room. I turned my head and saw a tearstained face Toby. I looked at him and saw a scared expression. I kissed him on the lips and he woke up. "Hey your awake." I said. He had a blank expression on his face. "Spencer,can we go back to sleep?" He asked. I smiled. "What ever you want." Then he smiled. He grabbed me into his grasp a little bit more and kissed me on the head. We started having pillow talk about random things from how my neighbors were renovating there house to why the sky is blue. Then we fell into a deep sleep and I'd never felt so warm and fuzzy and safe.

. I heard a vibration on the coffee table and decided to open my eyes sure sleep was amazing but I could here the phone and didn't want to be lazy. It was Toby's phone and his dad was calling and Toby was fast asleep so I answered it. "Toby's phone" I said awkwardly. A cracked-broken voice answered. "Uh Hi is this Spencer?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked. "Yes how are you mr. Cavanaugh?" I heard a sob on the other line. "I'm not good to be honest. Is Toby there?" He asked I looked over at a cute sleeping Toby and smiled. "No he's asleep. He's emotional tired so I let him crash here. I'm sorry maybe that was a bad choice." I said a little scared. I mean we weren't sleeping together that way just like ugh how do I say this? "Oh no, Spencer. Toby needs you right now and I understand, but he's going to need you more when you tell him this" I knew where this was headed, but wished it wasn't true. "My wife committed suicide last night." He told me. I started to cry. I was in shock. "The pain of not remembering caused her to break and she jumped off a window. She wasn't well" He said. She was like my second mother and shes gone. I could only mumble a few words. "I'm so sorry." He and I were both crying. "It's not your fault, Spencer. Listen when Toby gets up can you tell him to call. I don't want to have this conversation again." He told me. I had an Idea. "Do you want me to tell him?" I asked. He paused. "He might take it better but if you can't handle it." He carried on. I took a deep breathe. "Mr. Cavanaugh, I'd do anything to ease your pain." I told him and it was true the guy was broken I could hear it in his voice. "Thank you, Spencer. Keep Toby busy If you don't mind. I'm going to have to deal with funeral stuff and I don't think he'll be able to handle it." He sobbed again "I don't think I'll be able to handle it." He said crying. "Don't worry Mr. Cavanaugh. You don't always have to be strong. It's okay to let the river flow don't leave a dam to stop it." I told him intelligently. I heard that from a book. "Thanks. I'll let you go Goodbye." He said. "Bye." I hung up the phone and started to cry again. I was scared for Toby and I think he might break again.

I got back Into toby's arm and he kissed my neck. "Hello Sweetheart" He said. "Hi." I tried to cover up my puffy eyes. "What's wrong? Baby, Come here" I curled up in his arms. "Tell me what's wrong." He said. I took a breathe. "Your Mom, Toby she-" Tears started tricking down Toby's face. "She committed suicide last night. The loss of memory got to much to handle and she jumped out of window and- " I cried. He looked so hurt and broken and misunderstood I couldn't continue. I hugged him and he hugged back and cried and cried and we stayed that way for hours. It seemed interminable, but with Toby it wasn't. After 3 hours and 56 minutes Toby decided to talk "Spencer" He beckoned. "Yes Baby" I replied. I know it's weird to call your boyfriend baby or babe or anything like that to some people but when me and Toby say stuff like that it's out of love it's different. Toby cleared his throat. "I love you" He told me. Out of everything in the world he chose my favorite words to speak. A tear dripped from my eye. "I just want you to know that because if something ever happens to me or-" He paused and had a worried look on his face. "You. I need you to know that. I don't know what I'd do without you. I wouldn't be able to handle this without you. I wouldn't be able to live without you" I was crying now and I was speechless. He kissed me and it was perfect. I kissed him back. It was a different kind of moment because we had sadness and joy in our lives. We went back to cuddling this time he was playing with my hair and his arm was around me and I had my arm wrapped around his waist. He called his dad earlier and the wake was tomorrow and funeral on saturday. I was going to both. He was shaken up but not broken anymore. I guess that made me a little more brightened up. I don't like to see Toby in pain. Thats why the next couple of months are going to be hard but I'm going to be with him every step of the way. I was devoted too. I wanted him to have a friend and I was going to be that. I liked our lazy day it wasn't as humdrum as I thought it was going to be. I guess Toby makes everything better and I loved him for that.

The next day I woke up and Toby was gone. I saw a note on the coffee table.

_Had to go get ready for the wake and help my dad. I love you so much-Toby _

I couldn't help but blush when I saw this. Melissa walked through the front door. "Spencer, I'm home" She yelled still having not turning around yet. "Oh hey I didn't realize you were downstairs. How are you? I heard about Toby's Mom." She asked. I didn't know how to word my shock. It was just so all of a sudden. It makes me nervous of how fast something like that could happen to anyone. And what about Toby? What if he'd hurt himself over her? My brain was starting to hurt. "Honestly Melissa I'm not okay. I'm shaken up and a little bent and crushed but not broken. I'm really worried about Toby though. I mean he just lost his mom and he is broken." I paused for a sob. "I guess I'm scared he'd hurt himself or run away. I just I love him and I want him to stay" By the time I finished I was crying in Melissa's arms. "Shh Shh Spencer it's okay. He wouldn't do that to you. He loves you." She told me. I wanted to believe that but the only way to do so was to hear it from Toby himself. "Are going to be okay? Maybe it's time to get you out of the house we could go shopping?" She asked me. I knew she had a credit card and it had tons of money on it. So I nodded my head and got dressed.

After that I called Toby. "Hey, Babe." He said. I smiled. "Hi. How are you?" I asked him. I could feel him thinking. "I'm okay. I found a better way to look at it and it helped." He told me. I wanted to ask him something but it seemed unnecessary. I asked anyway. "Toby, I know this is a really stupid question but, are we still going on our first date tomorrow?" I asked. He huffed. "Number 1. Nothing you say is stupid, Spence. And Number 2. I really want to go on our date still at least I'll have something to ease the pain. I'll still pick you up at 8. Is this okay with you?" He asked. I was kinda honored that he wanted to spend his time with me . "That works for me. You really want spend time with me tomorrow? I mean I know you might want to hang out with your dad. I'll understand-"He cut me off. "Spencer, I want to spend the night with you not anyone else. Please just for one second of your life just say Yes." I paused and smiled. "Yes." I replied. I could hear him smiling. "Okay I'll pick you up at 8." And the line went dead. I sighed dreamily and got in the car for shopping time with Melissa

**Don't cry Toby is okay but will spoby survive. **

**Review to finds out.**

**-Pretty Little Percy Jackson**


	16. Stop Shopping time

**Hi! I am so sorry for not updating but school is crazy! okay so this chapter doesn't have as much spoby but the next one will. Okay enough blabbering from me and on with the chapter. **

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars**

Melissa and I were driving to Hanna's place. Melissa said she could come with. Not only was she taking me and Hanna shopping, but she was letting me get some things. She even said she'd buy me an outfit for my date with Toby tomorrow. Once we got to Hanna's I got out to go and get Hanna.

_ Ding Dong_. "Hey , Spence." Hanna gave me a hug we haven't hung out since school ended. "I missed you, Han." I told her as we walked to Mel's car. "I know it feels like...forever!" The blonde told me. It really did feel like forever. "Well a lot can happen in two weeks." I told her.

That was also true. A lot did happen Alison, Toby, His mom. Oh my God. Hanna didn't know about me and Toby. "Spencer! Did you hear me? You kind of zoned out. What were you thinking?" I had to tell her eventually I mean she was the one that thought Toby and I would be cute together. I took a breathe. "Toby and I are dating." I said. She stopped in her tracks. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH, Spoby is finally together." She started jumping. I was laughing so hard.

Hanna was so... Hanna. I really look up to her for being herself. "Calm down" I told her. She hooked arms with me and we walked to the car. "Tell me every single detail." She said and we hoped in the car. I told her everything from me and Ali's fight to me and Toby's date tomorrow. She was crying and laughing and awing at everything. She's such a Goober. "So wait where is he taking you? Ranking it from the finest dine in town or that Macdonald's in the Mall?" She asked. I didn't know so I told her I'd text Toby.

_Hey I was wondering where we were going for dinner tomorrow? -Spencer_

"So what are your kisses feel like? Sparks or Blank?" She asked me. I knew the answer immediately. "Better than a finale of a firework show." She giggled. "That's soooooo cute!" I felt my phone vibrate

_ Je vous aime. The finest restaurant for the finest girl-Toby _

I blushed. Je vous aime means I like you in French. "He's taking me to that fancy French Restaurant, Je vous aime." I told Hanna. Melissa looked at me from the rear view mirror. "That's an expensive place." She said. Hanna smiled. "He must really like you" Melissa told me. Hanna made a raspberry noise and said. " More like Adores." I laughed. Toby really was a really sweet guy and he was mine. I got another text.

_ Je t'aime, belle. Don't forget that.-Toby _

"What does that mean?" Hanna asked looking at my phone. "I love you, beautiful. It's French." I told her she squealed. "You guys have already exchanged I love you's?!" She asked. Melissa already knew this and she understood. My parents didn't know though. "Yes." I told her. Melissa stopped the car. "We are here"

We got out the car and went to a store called Cloud's. It is a cool store. After we left that store we ended up leaving with three bags. Melissa got some heels and a necklace that was gorgeous and Hanna got a sweater with a dog on it and I got a cardigan that was a mint blue.

The next store we went to was called Maggie's. It was this cute little store with vintage and modern stuff. We walled in and Melissa asked the saleslady about some pearl earrings. Hanna and I started looking around. "Is this me?" Hanna asked holding up an orange top with ruffles. "Yeah it's okay but I think pink is more your color." I told her grabbing a pink dress with a thin black belt. She nodded and grabbed a cream based dress with gorgeous black and red roses.

It was a fifties styled dress the kind that are pouffy at the bottom and but in a half circle for the cut at the top of the dress. It was sleeveless and had a little bit of an open back. "This would be gorgeous for your date with Toby." Hanna insinuated. I loved it so we headed for the dressing rooms.

Hanna looked like a model in the pink dress. "So what do you think?" Hanna asked twirling. I smiled. "You look really pretty,Han." I told her peeking out of the dressing room so she couldn't see my dress. She blushed and asked if I was serious. I nodded " You should get it." She smiled and decided to get it. "Now come on, Spence. Let's see your dress. I walked out of the dressing room. "Oh my goodness. Toby is going to be drooling over you!" Hanna said.

Melissa walked over looking at pair of pretty pearl earrings in her hand. "Hey, Spencer. What do you think of these-" She looked up at me. "Wow. You look gorgeous. Both of you do. I think you found your date dress, Spence." Melissa said. I smiled. "Really?" I asked her. "Really will get you some black heels and pearls. Oh ,Spencer you are going to look beautiful." Melissa told me. "And Hanna that dress is going to make boys having goo goo eyes on you." She told Hanna. "Now go get changed back into your regular clothes so we have more shopping time."

After we bought the dresses we headed to get shoes. We were going to a store called 'Heel to toe' it was a shoe boutique. "So what I'm thinking is some Black heels. Maybe bows for Hanna and solids for Spence?" Melissa insinuated. Hanna got giddy. "Bows would be really cute." I nodded. "And solids would be elegant." I told her. Hanna nodded. We walked into the store and looked at the women's shoe section. Hanna squealed just because she's...Hanna. "Aren't these cute!" She asked.

They were a tall pair of high heels and they looked so difficult. "There...Different" I shrugged. "I like them and they are so you." Melissa said. Hanna was very proud that Melissa said that. "Thanks I think I'm going to get these in my size." She ran up to the saleslady and asked for them in her size and I looked around. Melissa picked up a pair of black shoes with a red heel. I shook my head. Then she picked up a pair of cream heels and I made a face. Then I picked up a pair of black heels closed-toed. "These are perfect." I said and asked the lady for my size. Hanna was posing and all of a sudden she fell on her face.

We started laughing. People were staring but we honestly didn't care. "Hanna, Are you okay?" I asked she just laughed on so I assumed she was fine. The saleslady brought out my shoes and stared at us like we were crazy. "Thank you" I said between laughs and the lady just walked away. The shoes fit perfectly so we got them and headed home.

Our feet were tired and we had a long day so we got in Melissa's car and drove off. I got a text message about thirty minutes into the drive.

_Hey Spencer. I'm sorry about the way I acted it was stupid. If you and Toby like each other. Then I'm happy for you. I hope you can forgive me. -A _

It was Ali. I didn't know if this was an actual apology or not. I mean she can be sincere with out meaning it. I decided to visit her when we got home. After we dropped Hanna off, we went home and put the bags away. "Melissa, I've got to go talk to Ali. But when I get home we can hang out?" I offered trying to think of a way to make up for all she'd done for me. "Actually I'm having a friend over." I looked at her suspiciously.

"Who?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "Just this guy named Garrett." She told me. I think I know who she was talking about. "Emily's neighbor?" I asked her and she nodded. "Okay well don't have to much fun." She laughed.

I walked over to Ali's and knocked on the door. Mrs. Dilaurentis opened the door. "Why hello, Spencer. I haven't seen you in a while." She said. I smiled one of the those smiles that your really saying Let's get this over with. "Hi can I talk to Ali?" I asked. She nodded and escorted me inside.

I got up to Alison's room. She was on her bed reading Seventeen Magazine, but once I knocked she looked up and smiled. "I knew you would come here, Spence" She told me. I walked in and shut the door. "Look Ali. I'm just gonna say it. I'm not sorry. Toby is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't care if you think that Toby is a freak and I'm a nerd. I don't anymore, but I do care that you've tried to turn us against each other. And if you do try to do any of those tricks again. I will be so pissed and I'll never ever forgive you." I told her. She sighed and shook her head. "Spencer,Spencer,Spencer. I don't care if you and Toby love each other and you hang out or even if you hate me. I do care about the fact that you know what I'm capable of. "

She's kind of scaring me. Should I just leave? "That is something I'm scared of. Okay. As much as I want to say how you guys are perfect for each other and that you deserve to be happy. I can't because it's the complete opposite. " She told me. I knew she was wrong and I was right but that wasn't enough for me. "Alison! Why do you challenge everyone and make then feel like hell? Is it because you do? I really just wish you would let me have a moment to shine for 1 minute." I yelled at her.

She looked at me like I was despicable. "Spencer! I did, okay. It took all my will power not to bust through your little pow wow. I didn't stop Toby I let him go. I did it for you because I care about you and don't want you hurt." She told me. I decided to quit arguing and calling it a truce. "I don't want to argue anymore, Ali. Can we just go back to being friends?" I asked her and. She smiled. "Will always be friends." Then we promised to have a sleepover the next week and I left. I got home and fell into a deep sleep.

**Please review it helps me so much. **

**-Pretty Little Percy Jackson**


	17. Those days

**Hello liars! So I'm so sorry I didn't update this weekend. I downloaded iOS 7 and had friend over and now I feel kind of sick. anyway. I was really hoping that I'd get more reviews! I love review #please review. **

The next day I woke up to bright light. It was Friday. It was going to be a good and bad day. Bad because it was Toby's mom's funereal. Good because it was my first date with Toby. I got dressed for the funeral it was at 11:00a.m. It was already 9:37.  
I put on a black strapless dress that went a little above the knees. I put my hair in a half up half down do and curled it at the ends. I applied mascara and lip gloss.  
By the time I was done it was 10:28. Melissa came up to my room. At the time I was looking at myself in the mirror. "You look gorgeous, Spence" She told me. I faced her. "Thanks" I responded.  
"Mom and Dad called they said that they were trying to make it down here but the flights were booked. They said they love you though." She said. Typical but understandable. "Okay. Will you drive me there?" I asked her hopefully. She smiled sincerely. "Spencer I'm going to be right beside you the whole time. Well not the whole time I mean you probably want some 'alone time' with Toby."  
I laughed. "Thanks and I'll see you in 10." I told her and she ran off to get her outfit ready. I texted Toby**.**

Hi baby. How are you.-Spencer

I'm just trying to stay strong-Toby

We all Have those days and besides you don't have to stay strong for me-Spencer

God I love you so much. If kiss you but ugh you know I don't see you.  
-Toby

I can wait. See you soon.-Spencer

Once we got to the church, I ran up to Toby and hugged him. He was dressed in a black suit. "How are you? Stupid question. Can I get you something? Do you need water or a tissue or-"  
I was cut off. "Spencer, I just need you." He kissed me. Our mouths were molded into each other's.  
We were like... Two pieces of a puzzle that had been searching for the right piece and had just found it. He released me and I looked up and smiled at him.  
"I'm so glad you came." He continued. "Would you mind sitting next to me, holding my hand, and you know being you?" He asked. "Of course. Where else would I be?"  
We sat down. The priest began. "God giveth and God taketh away." I held Toby's hand and put my head on his shoulder. He smiled and squeezed my hand 3 times. 'I love you' was what he meant and I squeezed back 4 times. 'I love you too'  
After the cries, the grave , and lots of kissing when no one was looking it was time to go home and get ready for the date.  
Aria and Hanna came over and helped me get ready for my date. Emily and Alison we're coming later.  
"So how long have you and Toby been together?" Aria asked while applying makeup on. "About two or three weeks." I told her.  
"Blot." She said and I pursed my lips. "You really like him don't you?" She asked me. I was about to answer but Hanna cut in. "Like him more like loves." She said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Anyway so aria you still like Noel?" I asked her and she blushed the color of her pink streaks in her hair. "Yeah and just the other day he had a whole conversation with me. He plays lacrosse with mike. So when I picked him up he said hi." She said.  
"So are you gonna make your move?" Hanna asked. Aria shook her head. "No he doesn't like me like that." I felt for her a little. I mean I've been there thought that. "Don't be such a coward, Aria." Alison said walking through the door with Emily.  
"Alison, hi" I said. "Look at you, Spencer. Aria did a great job of your makeup." Emily said. "Thanks." Me and Aria said in sync. "And that dress oh you look like a vision." She continued.  
"Thanks guys." I said tucking my curly hair behind my ear and standing up. "Really sweetie? That's not really your style." Alison said to me.  
"Alison!" Hanna said. Ali glared at her. "Did you say something, Hon?" She asked. Hanna shook her head. Aria and Emily stood there awkwardly while I put on my heals.  
"So girls? What do you think of this?" Alison asked reading the text messages sent to Toby on my phone. I snatched the phone away from her. "Downstairs now." I said to Ali.  
"What do you think your doing? That's my personal messages." I told her. She smirked. "What do you think your dad would say if I showed him that?" She asked.  
I gasped. "You wouldn't do that would you? I mean I thought we were friends." I said to her. "Oh honey were friends, but we share secrets with the others it's what keeps us close." She said. "Your wrong they tear us apart." I said and I heard the doorbell.  
"That's Toby and I know that you don't like him but don't trash him tonight, okay?" I told her. I went to the door and answered it to a handsome Toby in a white shirt, black slacks, a blazer and a tie I got him for his birthday a while back.  
"Hi" I said nervously. "Hey" he said back. "You look...wow." He continued. "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself" I said and the girls came down.  
"You know my friends right, Tobes?" I asked him. He smiled. "Yeah. Hanna, Emily, Aria, and Alison." He said pointing to them when he called there name.  
"Hi" they all said in sync but Alison. "Hello Toby." She said.  
I immediately felt a pang of jealousy. Toby grabbed my hand. "We'll guys I'll see you after." They nodded. We were going to have a spend the night.  
"Bye you two have fun." Hanna said closing the door. "Finally. Alone." I said to Toby. He pressed a kiss on my lips. I smiled into it. "Shall we go" he said and we walked to the restaurant.


	18. Resentment

**No reviews :( this is sad because I want to continue but no encouragement. Please Review.**

We were seated at the restaurant and things were going great. Kisses, laughs, talks, and a few longing looks. "So Spence, how do you like the restaurant?" Toby asked to start a conversation.  
"It's really nice and seems so...perfect." I told him. I realized he was looking down. I saw a little bit of a sullen Toby though the one that was raw and barren.  
"Toby, are you okay?" I asked him. He looked up with a mist in his eye. "Yeah. I'm fine." I sighed. Poor wandering one. "Toby, you know you don't have to stay strong for me." I told him.  
"I know, Spence. I just want to focus on you though." He reached for my hand. "I love you." He said. I smiled and tried to ignore the fact he was shattered. "I love you too" I squeezed his hand and we sat there in silence and then Toby said something.  
Something I didn't want to be said. "Spencer, I need to tell you something." Those were words a girl never wants to hear. It either meant something bad or something bad. I really hate Bad things.  
"My dad said we might move." I looked up at him with a very scared look on my face. "Spencer?" He asked. I was still in shock.  
"Spencer!" He said and I snapped out of it. "Where? For how long? Why?" I asked. He sighed. "Bucks county. Till October. Because he wants to escape the past."  
I didn't know how to handle this. I couldn't. I needed Toby and he didn't need me? I felt like crying.  
Why? Why? Why? "What day are you moving?" I asked. He sighed. Again.  
"Tuesday." What that was in 4 days. Less actually. "But I need you" I said on the brink if tears. "I know, Spence. You know you can count on me. Still right?" I didn't look at him. I didn't want to. I didn't have too.  
"Spencer, you can Count on Me." He said. I wasn't sure it was true or not what if he meets other people. Meets a new...girlfriend. I'll turn out as just a left over.  
"Can I?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I was mad or angry or sad. I had no idea what to think. I don't know why I was feeling this.  
"Spencer, don't cry." I was sobbing. "Oh God. Baby please don't cry." He said. I wanted to just walk away and forget.  
Forget about the move. Forget about my family. Forget about Alison. Forget about the stress. Forget about others...  
Forget about Toby.  
Then I would be left with questions. My main one would be: How do you forget about the one you love? You can't. I wish one could but you just can't.  
"Do you want to just leave?" He asked concerned. I didn't know what I wanted though. I just knew what I needed. Toby. I shook my head and the rest of dinner we couldn't get back to the same place we were before.  
By really time he walked me home I was lost you could say. I knew he was too. We were walking out the door and he stopped at the front of the building.  
"I ruined everything." He said with his hands on his face. I heard a crack. Maybe it was in his voice. Maybe it was the sound of his heart. Maybe it was the sound of mine. I didn't want him to feel this way. He didn't deserve it.  
"You didn't. Don't blame this on yourself." I told him and I sighed. "Maybe this is good. Maybe we need a break. And your coming back and..." I couldn't. I-I-I wouldn't.  
"Your right I'm coming and I mean it's just a couple months and what could happen." I flenched. I couldn't imagine him out of my life. "Before I leave though I'm going to need you to spend a day with me." He said.  
I had tears in my eyes. "Of course"  
Then he grabbed my hand and we walked to my house. I kissed him when we got to the front porch.  
"God I love you. Please don't leave." I said in between breaths. I could feel him smile. Then the door opened. "Alright you two, stop scarfing down the dessert." Alison said.  
I felt resentment. "I got to go spence. Night." Toby said pecking me on the lips and walking away. "But.." I said in the distance. "He's gone. Now move those Hastings legs and get inside." She said.  
I obeyed. Why did I? Once we were inside Alison started talking. "So how was your little 'date'?" She asked. I rolled my eyes I was disgusted. She didn't care so why did she ask? "It was" I don't know what to say. It was awful. It was emotional. It was heart breaking. "Good." So I lied.  
"Really because I know all about his little move. I heard the whispers. The cries. Trust me even his pretty little lie." I knew he wouldn't lie to me but of course she lured me into the dark.  
"He didn't lie!" I said. She smirked. "Oh sweetie, you may count on him but he won't be counting on you." She said. The only word that popped on my mind was...Resentment. I felt resentment against her. She made me so angry yet I wanted to please her.  
"Speechless, Spence. Well get this when he's gone you'll have me." I wanted to throw something back at her but I couldn't. "Mine as well be besties once more." She said with a smile. "Fine you win! Are you happy?" I told her. She smirked. "Very. Sweet Dreams." She said walking into my living room. I'm screwed.


End file.
